A Part of The Story
by Matsuo Hateshi
Summary: I've always mocked those self-insert fics. They always made themselves some kind of Gary Stu. So when I suddenly up on an Airship and meet a certain Arc, I kinda regret mocking them. Now I gotta survive Beacon and the monsters that come with it.
1. Chapter 1: Brand New World

A/N: Hello anyone who reads this. I haven't posted anything in ever and I decided on started on a self-insert fic. Now before anyone groans about, I'm not gonna OP myself or give myself any super abilities. If anything, I will make it more difficult for myself just because I am sick of OP characters. On a belated note, I do not own RWBY nor do I own any character except for any potential characters, weapons, and myself.

Now on the show!

* * *

Well... This is new.

Have you ever read one of those self-insert fics? If not, then really look through a few. Because I swear to god, most of those fics suck balls. Like balls that are dragged across the floor of a train station. Yeah, that bad. The only one I can name as a really good one is this Fire Emblem one and another from... Oblivion? Or Elder Scroll. Either or, it's still a good fic, read up to eighty something.

Anyway, what I meant to point out is that they just suck. Period. Seriously, these people like to make themselves OP and hax. Fuck that. If I ever wrote one of those fics, than I would at least give myself some modest strength but not MP level (main protagonist), because they seriously are broken as hell.

Yeah, I make fun of that, but funny thing is...

I'm on a goddamned airship and I can't seem to find the damn courtesy bags those with motion sickness. And when I mean airship, I mean that this whale of a ship that is flying over the most beautiful green I've ever seen in my life. And I know for sure that the Earth ain't that beautiful, no matter how much I wish it to be. And if that doesn't sound like a goddamned self-insert then. I don't know what is. Seriously, Earth is Wrecked. Note the capital W.

Not sure if I should mention this, but I have motion sickness. A really, really bad case. Like a few seconds of motion bad. Regardless of whether it is a train of a boat, count on It being really bad to my stomach. And my head. But since I've never been on an airplane( now I have), I'm about to cry. What kind of fucked up situation is this!

Oh look, we're landing, thank you whatever divinity there is out there! ... Oi, don't judge. I'm agnostic, sue me.

Gotta get out, gotta get out, gotta; wait is that a red cloak? The fuck? In this day and age? Wait, focus. Get the hell out of dodge and find an unoccupied vessel for the holy ceremony of emptying my bowels. Or was it my esophagus?

Gah! Fuck it, throw-up first, prioritize later.

And with that, I sprinted to the nearest garbage can I could find.

Huh, someone else is running. I wonder why? He's a blond and he's hold his hands to his... Mouth? And he's screaming "out of my way!" Repeatedly. Wait... No! He's in the same condition as me! Son of a bitch! And he has a headstart! Run little feet, run!

And so I chased the blond bastard across the street, hoping to beat him. But this guy has some long legs, I mean damn! Their like willow trees, long, tall, and fast as hell! Did I mention he is tall, because that's his main advantage against me.

Unfortunately, there were no cans for us to dispense our sickness in, so once he reached this reached and began kneeling his head over it, might as well do the same thing.

And so began the Era of Wretching Noise.

... Which ended five minutes later. Or I think, I don't own a watch.

After emptying my stomach of all content, I turned to my fellow sufferer in his attempt to remove his bowels, and was surprised that he was staring at me as if I was a freak. Asshat. Couldn't have offered some help?

He continued to stare at me for another few uncomfortable minutes until I had enough of it.

"What?" I said sharply.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"No. I'm as peachy as an orange."

His left eyebrow rose in confusion. "...what?"

"Never mind, just ignore what I said."

"Oh." He continued to stare. And then he slowly raised his hand (when the hell did he grab that bottle? I'm pretty sure he didn't have it with him awhile ago?) and offered it to me.

"Mouth wash?"

I looked at the mouth wash, then at him, and repeated this several times before what he said finally processed through my head. Wow, this guy not such a bastard as I thought. We might get along blondie, we just might. Well, as long as your not an asshat.

"Sure, that would be great." I said gratefully. Even though I'm somewhat a germaphobe, I'm pretty sure those germs will die as well. Hopefully.

A few minutes after, my mouth felt minty fresh. Thank you mouth wash, I will never take you for granted ever again. Note to self: buy some listerine. I have a feeling I'll be on that ship thing again soon enough.

"Thanks for the mouth wash. That really helped. Why do you have that anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, My mom packed it in my case when I found out that it was an air carrier we were going to be getting on. I get bad motion sickness, is it the same for you?"

... From what suitcase? Ask later if you remember. "Probably worse. Vehicles of any kind are going to be the death of me. By the way, what's your name?"

"Juane. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said, his voice dropping a few decibels.

I stared at him once more, and I laughed.

"Dude, really? Who introduces themselves like that?" No, seriously, who does that?

Jaune's face began to flush, trying to hide himself from his embarrassment. He gave an incredibly hilarious scowl, which if anything, came out as a pout. "Hey! Don't laugh. I was trying to be cool!"

"Epic fail man, epic. Cool people don't act like that. They just don't."

Right after I said that sentence, something familiar began to resound in my head. Jaune Arc. Where have I heard that name before? I know I heard it before, but where? Maybe there's something about him I can use to help me figure it out.

Jaune Arc looked like a modestly handsome guy. He has blond hair and blue eyes and a rather soft looking face. He is wearing a black sweatshirt with armored plates covering his chest connected to some shoulder guards and some type of orange band from his elbows to his hands, covered by leather gauntlets with what looks like metal embedded inside of it. He also has this double-belt across his waist with a freaking sword there (the fuck?) is wearing blue jeans with black combat boots.

Yep, nothing looks familiar. Must be the name. His name does sound a lot like Joan of Arc though. Maybe he's related to her? Doubtful, if anyone descended from a hero, there would definitely been some hoopla about it.

Oh wait, he's talking. Better pay attention.

"... Think your so cool."

Fuck. What did he just say? EVASIVE ACTION GO!

"Wabalaba ashabadabido resiodpedio alallopi lado."

Silence reigned.

"What?"

Success!

"Nothing. So, where are we anyway?"

"... How do you not know where you are?"

... Think man, think!

"... I forgot?"

I'm doomed. Thanks a lot brain. Thanks.

"Yeah, I forget where I am sometimes too. But seriously, you don't know? Alright, I'll be a nice guy and tell you where we are."

... That worked? I mean, of course it worked! Huzzah! Now for some background history! Who doesn't love background history? The only thing that could be better are flashbacks!

"Okay, so where we are right now is a place called Beacon Academy. It's a place where a lot of people our age try to apply. A lot of people try to join, but many of them fail. So the people who come here are kinda like the creme of the crop, the best of the best.

Okay, what kind of name is Beacon? What is it, a sailor school. And on top of that, it's an elite school? This place sucks already.

"Here at Beacon, we students learn how to become a huntsman or a huntress.

... Huntsman?

"To fight against the monsters known as Grimms who are like a blight to out world, Remnant. So Beacon is an elite combat school where those who passed get to be trained by some of the best hunters in the world in order to fight against the Grimms. You got that?"

And I froze.

"Uh, hello? Anyone in there? You listening?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, I got it." I said nervously.

"Oh, good I thought I explained it pretty badly."

Oh no, you told me everything man. Every fucking thing.

I'm not on Earth anymore.

I'm on a planet named Remnant. Badass name by the way.

And I somehow landed in the Rwby-Verse.

... Son of a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting A Rose Gem

A/N: this story may not be to your tastes, I advise you to find a story that you actually enjoy. And if you are reading, please drop a review. I don't know whether or not I am portraying the characters correctly or am making minor errors, so I'm hoping one of my readers choose to point out my error. Shout out to ThatInternetGuy for pointing my mistake with Remnant. Thanks man. Now onto the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting A Rose Gem

Okay, breathe man. Get a damn hold of your self. Remember the last thing you were doing before coming here at this spot. Before the run, and definitely before the airship. But you gotta admit, that this thing is pretty sweet, I mean, how many others... Focus!

Okay, the last thing I remember doing is reading the fourteenth book of the _Dresden Files_. Though to be honest, that one was my least favorite with how anti-climatic it was. Still love the explanation of Demonreach, super prison go! Geh, okay, enough fan-boying, more remembering. Which... There is none.

The hell? Why do I have no idea what happened after? Right, knowing myself, I probably forgot what happened because there was no major events or something. Or I was reading, that's probably the most likely situation. If I'm reading, time flys on by really fast. Probably wouldn't even realize that there was something wrong until I'm done with whatever I'm reading. Which... Probably explains it. Damnit.

Okay, so the most likely explanation is that there is some sort of divinity that somehow had the power to enact a reality of the RWBY-verse and somehow recreated the history of it and has somehow discovered I am a hater of horribly done self-insert fics (or realities to them) and decided to be an enormous asswipe and pull me from god knows where the hell I was and shoved me onto an airship most likely knowing I have motion sickness and decided to have a nice, long, laugh.

Dick.

The only good thing is that the whatever entity led me to Jauney Boy here, who is quite possibly the key for me to survive. Why? Because we're both basically in the same boat, aside from the stupid deity or being that dropped me off here. And I really am like him, a nobody with no skill whatsoever. Except he has some skill. He does come from a line of heroes, probably.

... And I can't rant anymore because Jaune is giving me the "you are crazy look".

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Snapping out of my daze, I replied, "Uhhh, yeah. Right. I totally knew that. I was just testing you."

His eyebrow rose once more. (Wow is he predicable or what?) and proceeded to speak with a skeptical tone, "Right. Because you knew everything already."

"Yep."

"I was being sar-"

"Argument done, lets get moving."

He spluttered. "But you didn't-"

"Walking ahead now."

Wow, I'm acting different. And like a douche. Also pretty sure I couldn't redirect the attention of a fly. Must be something about the water here... Well, reality. Haven't drank the water here yet.

"Wait for me!"

And so I walked away, with a golden retriever nipping at my heels. I really should be nicer to him. He is the first person I met on this world.

* * *

Things were silent between us since then. I like to think of it more as a time to thing then anything else, rather Jaune trying to ignore me by walking a step or two ahead. Or rather three or four for me. Goddamn tall asshole, what I wouldn't give to be tall and be able to laze around walking instead of wasting energy.

Repress. We don't need another height episode again.

So, back to analysis. So the first thing I noticed is my body.

...

Not like that you idiots. I meant weight wise. I'm still a guy, glad that didn't change, but the heft I had was reduced by a remarkable amount, but I still had some pudge on my body and some roundness on my face (I checked when I told Jaune that there was a giant bee around him and he freaked. I kinda felt guilty since it was like kicking a puppy. Now he's pouting again.) so I think it's safe to assume that this is not my body, or it is and that it changed to adapt to the new reality, or for shits and giggles, it's brand new and most likely has no skills... Just like I have little to no combat experience. Which amounts to nothing at this point.

Another thing that's different is how... Light my body is. It's as if there is less resistance against me, like there's more power, muscle in this body. I guess it could be a different level of gravity instead of the one on Earth. That might explain why everyone in RWBY are so freaking brollic. Kicking tables indeed.

... And now I can do the same thing.

... Ignoring the possibilities, I don't have any training to even do it. All I probably know how to do is exert force and that might be it. And I'm in an academy to fight monsters in order to keep the peace for all of Remnant and all that.

...

WHAT ABOUT MY PEACE!? OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! This is unfucking fair! This is the most mess up situation I've ever been in! Even that guy in that Emblem fic got some super shield and fighting style! What the hell do I get? A healthy body and superior muscles in comparison to my world.

... Then again that guy from the Fire Emblem fic does have his super double trying to kill him. And his copy has supped up skills to the nth power and has super regen if the situation called for it. In that case, I retract my protest and hope that I don't have a Shadow Grimm. Now that would just be horrible.

... Fuck, it's gonna happen, I can feel it. There really just might be a Shadow Grimm of me just waiting, growing in strength and just waiting to sink its claws into me. If it does happen, I just hope it's not smart.

So, now that I am aware of the physical changes(well, most of them. I need to look in a mirror to see if there is anymore.), are there any mental ones? Not really, if anything, my mind is more clear and my thoughts flow much more easily. Pretty much it. Well, that was short lived.

Next, priorities, what should be important?

1) Learn more about the land. Can never go wrong with knowing the laws.

2) Learn how to fight. Most crucial seeing as I'm fighting supernatural beings (if I live after the initiation) and if I want to survive.

3) Dust. An incredible tool and-

A large rattling explosion knocked me out of my muse.

What the hell was that!?

"What the hell was that!?"

Thank you mouth for reiterating my thoughts (no problem).

Shaking me by the shoulders, Jaune was pointing at a cloud of red with sparks(what?) coming out of it. I do believe I can hear panic in voice.

"Hey! There's an explosion! Do you think their alright?"

My eyebrow rose. Huh, that's new. "And why would anyone be there?"

"Because it is an explosion!"

"And?"

He scowled at me. Poor puppy, I don't have the heart to tell him it isn't working.

"Well, I'll go check on them, you can stay here and just watch."

Ow, puppy got bite. Jaune then proceeded to stride a bit faster at the fading cloud, revealing two girls, one in white and one in black, both unhurt from whatever freak accident that just happened. Wait, did blondie just tell me to stay? Asshole, screw you and your stupidly tall legs too. Just gonna scare the hell outta you, just watch. And so I walked behind Jaune, my steps as silent on the concrete(?) below me.

Wait, there's something familiar about this, really familiar. It's tickling at the back of my head, yet I can't remember what it is. Meh, it can't be that important if I can't even recall the memory. Welp, more walking, less contemplation. Jaune is already by the girl dressed in black. Wait, why's she on the ground, and where did the girl in white go? Eh, I'll find out eventually.

* * *

I've been behind Jaune and the girl in black for five minutes. Five. Whole. Fucking. Minutes. Either I'm really good at not gathering attention, or they are way to intent in talking to each other. But given that neither one of them were talking and that we practically just walked by where blondie and I took a moment to have a competition between who heaved the most (I won, unfortunately) and they have still said nothing. Jeebus Christ, someone say something! I'm dying of boredom here!

"I'm just saying, motion sickness is much more common than what most let on!" Jaune told her in denial.

Finally! Someone spoke. Also, Jaune, fully with you man. I'm still gonna scare you, but with you. Also, crying it out makes it seem less true, in my own opinion.

"I'm sorry! 'Vomit Boy' was the first thought that came to mind." The girl replied. Huh, her voice is familiar, wonder why?

"Well, what if I called you Crater Face, huh?" Jaune said crossly.

... You are so dead man. So dead. I salute the brave soldier for digging his grave against the female persuasion. May his soul rest for raising the feminine fury.

... I have got to stop watching all that anime. And manga, they color my lens easily.

"Hey! ... It's not my fault! That explosion was a COMPLETE accident!" The girl whined.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, and it rolls off the tongue. The ladies love it." He confidently told her.

... I... Have no words to say. Sure, it sounds better than when he introduced himself to me, but I think it's just as bad, if not slightly better. The only thing that could ruin his (new) attempt to be cool is if he admitted something embarrassing, like, I don't know, his mom saying that its true. But that probably won't happen.

"Do they?" Huh, she gave him the benefit of the doubt. At least she didn't laugh.

"Well... Not really. I hope they will though. I mean, my mom says... Never mind."

... God damn it Jaune, just... I got nothing. No words can describe how much fail that was. And really? 'And my mom-' is in no way impressive unless its to tell an epic background story that gives reason as to why you are, and why you chose to be here. Wait, they're talking. Pay attention idiot (not my fault I have a short attention span).

"- weapon you have?" The girl asked.

"Uh, you show me yours, I'll show you mine?"

Bingo. I now have a target. Sorry Jaune, but you deserve it for ditching me.

"Wow, now that's a classic." I said right behind him.

Now Juane practically jumped into the air, turning around and stumbling backwards. It was amusing at the very , this would have truly been a priceless moment if not for that sudden flash of black that seemed to be coming... OH MY GOD IT'S GOING STRAIGHT FOR MY HEAD!

QUICK THE FIVE D's! Dip, duck, dodge, dive, and... What was it? Right. DODGE MOTHERFUCKER, DODGE!

Now I'm not sure if its my original reflexes, because while my reflexes may suck, but I can speed walk across a crowd in Chinatown if I needed to and kill mosquitoes in mid-air with my bare hands (though I doubt I could dodge a freaking flash of midnight death coming at me. I can dodge dodgeballs, not a glinting blade seeking blood), but my body automatically shifted itself slightly to the left, towards Jaune, and looked down to see my attackers weapon.

And I had to make sure that I wasn't imagining it. Starting from the bottom to the shaft of the weapon is a long curved jointed blade, maybe three feet long with what appears to be a double of the blade(cutting efficiency?) and I couldn't tell how thin it is when there's a large black and red pieces of metal covering it. At the shaft, It is a thin smooth black metal with what appears to be a grip made of red metal. But just the general shape was enough to key me into what type of weapon it is. A scythe. A freaking scythe almost took out my head and it was PIERCING THE GODDAMN FLOOR LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! What kinda super-freakish strength would it take to do that! So my eyes turned from the weapon to the girl.

And I blinked. Didn't expect that kinda strength from a girl that small ya know?

The girl was actually around my size, maybe a few inches shorter(I'm five-five, I'm short too. Damn you Jaune and your legs!) and she is wearing (to my surprise, I only just noticed) a bright red cloak attached to some lapels to her dress. The dress itself is a pure black tied by a red laced corset of all things(but it did pull attention to how fit she is. Hormones, what can ya do with 'em?) and like Jaune, is wearing double looped belt, that also had some kind of white flower(lotus maybe?). From there, she is wearing some semi-transparent black stockings and black boots with red fur around the head of it. But the most interesting part is her face. Her hair is a mix of black and red, sorta like a deep crimson or something. She also has these silver-gray eyes that are really beautiful. Like, wow.

Of course, given the fact that she tried to kill made made it moot. Or would have if my hormones didn't just decide to play a role.

So instead of saying, "What the hell is wrong with you!?" It came out as:

"What the he- wow, you're pretty cute."

... If this incident ever goes away and we speak on peaceful terms, remember that any awkwardness is due to your hormones. Not your personality.

... Chances are my personality is gonna make it worse. Stupid shyness.

Instead of an immediate rebuttal from the girl, she seemed somewhat baffled. After a few moments, I think she decided on a neutral response. I guess that's a success for hormones. Yes, no angry yell for me!

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Warily, she drew her scythe again and swung it behind her as if she was ready to swing again. I also noticed that the end wasn't a blade, but more metal. How did that pierce the ground? Ah, it's sharpened metal. Still doesn't explain why it can pierce concrete(still not sure what it is).

Wait, stop thinking. She's about to swing again. Remember the fives D's it's your only hope!

"Dude, why'd you sneak up on us?"

Jaune! Thank you man, I could kiss you for giving me a way out of this!

... I don't bat for the other team though, so some friendly advice instead?

Quick, make a comeback!

"Well, since a certain blonde decided to ditch me and hit on a girl, I decided that I would play a prank on you."

"Really? Just for that? And I was not hitting on her!" He questioned, incredulous of such a petty motive, and in denial. Poor Jaune, she's so cute you don'onions you're hitting on her.

"Just for that and you were man, you were.." I confirmed.

"Uh, hello. Said girl you're talking about here. Who are you?" I don't think she likes that I pointed out the obvious. She's glaring at me again, and its fucking adorable.

Jaune turned to her and began to introduce me to her. "Well Ruby, Ruby this is... Uh, what's your name again?" He sheepishly asked.

... I am never letting you introduce me to anyone. Ever. Again. I'm pretty sure that she's glaring at me even harder(and itching to use her scythe, she looks like she's about to hack me into pieces), so I better give my name, quick.

But do I want to use my name though? I mean, for nineteen years I've lived by it, and people can barely pronounce it. I don't want to deal with this shit again. And sure it might be like a college school, age wise, I don't want to deal with all the stupid nicknames all over again. So stick with something that you like.

My sister once made a comment on how prideful I am, no matter how much I deny it. Why don't I just use that as a source for my name?

So with some minor thought about it, I replied, "Avarice. My name is Avarice. Nice to meet you Ruby...?" I stuck out my hand.

Instead of leaving me to hang(which would have been awkward) she took my hand and shook it. "Ruby Rose. And nice to meet you, Avarice."

Ruby Rose. Holy crap, I am holding hands(well, that sounds more feely than I thought it would) with freaking Ruby Rose. And her hands are soft, but a little bumpy(callouses?). Don't know why. And their kind of small, it makes her seem kinda waif-ish. God, why the hell is she so cute!?

Alright hand, let go. As much as you want to hold onto to those soft hands, you don't know her very well, if at all. You'll get your chance someday(maybe never), so you can wait.

... I SAID LET GO! Gently, no need to make her thing you're a maniac.

Of course, Jaune made it both incredibly easy to do so, but raise my annoyance of him another notch.

"Hey, how come you didn't tell me your name?" He whined.

Releasing the hold, I faced Juane."Because a certain someone didn't bother to ask."

"I did ask you... I think."

"No, you didn't" I turned to Ruby, ignoring Jaune before he could get a word in, and asked her, "So, Ruby. How'd you meet Juane here? And what's this about 'Vomit Boy'?"

Ah, Juane's turning red, how cute. He's embarrassed... Or angry. Either or, you just can't tell.

"Oh, I met Juane back at Central Circle. He helped me up and I remembered him vomiting into the bin outside the carrier."

So that place was called Central Circle huh? Better memorize the name and hope it was a literal thing. Wait a moment, the bin at the carrier?

"Wait, he threw up at the carrier?"

"Yeah, that was very... Impressionable." She hesitantly told me.

"But he threw up about ten minutes ago."

She looked surprise. "Again?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Ha, he didn't stop vomiting faster than me, he just had a head start. Fucker, you almost made me think you had a stronger stomach. "Really?" That's right, feel the burn.

"Hey, I will have you two know that motion sickness is a horrible thing! And... Right after I began to empty my stomach, someone bumped into me and forced me into the crowd! I tried getting back, but all the movement made me nauseous again! It's not my fault!" He protested.

Okay, I'll give him his props. He probably didn't get to empty his stomach fully, and being jostled by the crowd sucks, especially if you need to do something(damn New York and their crowds!).

And then he pointed at me. "Besides, you were right there next to me, so you should not be talking!"

Oh, you dick. Really? I just gave you a mental complement and then you spit on it. Well I'll have you know that I take it back!

Before I can make a snide comment about how a certain high-pitched boy lost his food twice, Ruby just started laughing. Okay, it's kinda cute, but why are you laughing?

She pointed at us, laughing, "Pff, vomit bomber, up-chuck brothers!"

I laughed. Vomit bomber? Nice one. Well, it was nice, until I realized what she a about the both of us. Hey! I am not his brother! He's blonde and I have black hair, how does that work?

Judging from his scowl(pout) he realized the same thing.

"We are not brothers!" We exclaimed.

It just set her off even harder. Damn it Jaune, why'd you had to copy me?

It took a few minutes, but Ruby finally calmed enough that she could speak again, much to our embarrassment.

"Bromits. Ha, that's funny." She snickered.

I was not amused. "Aha. Ha ha. Ha. Oh that was really, funny. Can we just forget about this?" Seriously, not funny.

Jaune took to the idea like a fish out of water. "Yeah! Like, how did you sneak up on me!"

"I am very, very sneaky, sir." I tried making my best butler voice.

They didn't get it, unfortunately, if the looks their giving me is any indication. Damn.

"Jeez, tough crowd. Anyway, it was incredibly easy to sneak up on you. It became easier when you invited Ruby next to you."

Jaune blinked. "Wait, how long have you been following us?"

"Oh, I don't know. Since ya ditch me?"

"That long? Wait, that means you've been following us ever since!"

Realizing what Juane said, Ruby slowly slides herself away from me. I think she realizes that I may be a stalker. Damn it Jaune, thanks. Ass.

"Before you get an idea, I was not stalking you. Or anyone. I just wanted to scare Juane. Dude is the first guy that I met here and then he ditches me in favor to look at an explosion."

"I thought someone got hurt!"

"In which no one got hurt. Seriously, if the explosion was so major, then why did no one come running up to help?"

"Well... They could have been delayed!"

"By what?"

"I don't know! But by something!"

"... Point. I guess it could have been serious."

His expression just screamed 'triumphant'. "Ha! See. I'm right."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you show me yours and I'll show you mine? Really? What kind of deviant are you."

He just looked at me blankly. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Me neither." Ruby said.

I just looked at them like their crazy... Until I realized that the phrase probably hasn't been made yet. Or it has, but these two are either young enough or naive enough to not know it. And judging from what I know of them, it's probably naivety.

"Just... Just forget it. So, that's you're weapon, Ruby?"

Her eyes glittered like stars when the weapon topic was brought up. Switch on?

"Oooh! This is my scythe, Crescent Rose! Don't let her appearances fool you, she's not just a scythe, but also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" She excitedly explained to us.

Jaune clearly didn't understand what she said. "... Uh, what?"

I sighed. "What she said is that her blade of death is also a gun of death. Got it?"

"Oh! That's cool!"

Ruby gave me a faintly annoyed look, which honestly surprised me. What did I do to warrant that? Wait, isn't Ruby a weapon-enthusiast? Oh, it's probably when I named Crescent Rose a 'weapon of death' that insulted her. After all, Crescent Rose is a master piece, something a person like me can't comprehend its complexity.

I sent an apologetic back in turn, hoping it would mollify her. Or something, never been good at those looks. She caught the look, and seemed to nod her head in acceptance.

Returning her weapon back into its original shape(does that look like a giant swiss army knife to anyone?) and then proceeded to ask Jaune about his weapon, and he withdrew his sword and shield... Fumbling to hold them. Dear god, if any true hunter saw him juggling his shield, he would be the laughing stock of the entire school. Let alone the Grimm, they'd take a nip at him and think his meat ain't juicy enough. Ha, Jau-boned. Your boned. Get it?

Ha ha haha. Ha~, good shit. Good shit.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, well, the shield gets smaller and ,uh, when I get tired of carrying I can just... Put it away."

... Note to self, never ever let him introduce anyone or anyTHING, ever.

She pointed out the flaw. "But doesn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, yeah it does." Jaune sighed, head down.

Ruby tried to cheer him up. "Well, I'm kind of a dork about weapons. I mean," she then continues on a little embarrassed, "I did kind of go overboard with Crescent's design."

There was a shocked silence when she said that.

Then as one, we exclaimed, "You made that!"

Jaune was just shocked. I was fucking amazed. That had to be the most complex weapon I've ever seen. Granted, I know absolutely nothing in metallurgy or gun manufacturing, but I know it takes a genius to make Crescent Rose, let alone assemble it. I couldn't possibly think of the plans of something so masterful.

"That... Is pure awesome." I said in awe.

Ruby's face flushed a little. "Not really, everyone at Signal forges their own weapons. It's not like mines any special."

Not special? Girl, you are too damn modest to make such a claim. The day I believe that is the day I believe in... Something. Can't think on the spot.

Trying to divert the attention from herself she asks Jaune, "So, you didn't make yours?"

Still in awe of Ruby's scythe, Jeane told her(us) that it was passed down by his great-something and other. Basically: a family heirloom.

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me."

Huh, she had the same idea.

"Well, not many people appreciate the classics these days. If anything, it's all about the hi-tech stuff."

Jaune's face kinda drew into itself, maybe a little bitter about it. "Yeah, the classics." He withdrew his sword and placed it back into its sheath.

Now that, I cannot slide. While no Crescent Rose, it is still a great weapon on its own.

"Hey, don't be such a downer about it man. Your weapon is still great."

He smiled wanly. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I still feel kinda..." He drifted off.

"Inadequate?" I offered. He nodded, not up to speaking. Ruby looked both a little sorry for bringing the topic up, and a little pissed off about his dismissal of the sword and shield. I cut off before she could start. "Dude, while not the greatest technological treasure like Ruby's, the sword and shield are still great. Amazing even. I mean, look at it, the sword is still sharp and appears to be in perfect condition, and the shield is unblemished and practically gleaming. And it is how many generations since it was made?"

"A century or two if I had to guess." He hesitantly offered.

"Exactly. And look at it! This is probably before the time mankind were able to harvest the energy in the Dust, back I'm the time they killed Grimms with plain steel and iron. Not even accounting for battle damage, the years alone should have rusted that thing into bits. And it's still so... Perfect. So don't be so bitter man, be proud. This a weapon that has endured the passage of time and the fires of combat, and its in. Your. Hands." I tried to make emphasis on. They never really pointed out that the sword and shield were important in the anime(or is it cartoon since it is made in America?) but it had to be used by generations ago and still be in working condition. It's amazing that it hasn't broken yet.

Jaune just looked blown away from the rant I spewed out. He sure as hell didn't expect a lecture from a guy he just met about ten minutes ago. I'm bloody surprised too, while I was faintly aware of what a sword is, I didn't meant to tea-bag his ass to make him aware of just how incredible his sword is. No ifs or buts, it just is. And Ruby looked just as blown away, if not more so, than Juane. In fact... I think she approves of my rant? The slight tittering of head is telling me yes, yet I have no idea why. I'll just chalk it up to the 'weapon-enthusiast' trait of hers.

Jaune finally recovered enough to ask, "Do... Do you really think so?"

I snorted. "If anyone had a blade and shield that old and they were still using it, I guarantee you that most of them would only last against a good few powerful hits. And let's look at it like this, this thing has probably killed more Grimms than any of the high-powered tech on campus."

"I... Thanks." He thanked me. The hell? Just telling the truth man.

"No sweat." Seriously, it wasn't anything special. You needed that confidence boost.

By the way, what time is it? "Hey, do you two know what time it is?"

Ruby picked up on the change and immediately chipped in, "I think it's suppose to start at eleven."

"What time is it now."

Silence.

"I don't have a watch." We simultaneously offered.

More silence.

"Crap. Does anyone know WHERE to find the orientation?"

I swear crickets can be heard.

Uh... Head to the castle?" Jaune hesitantly offered.

I just slapped my hand to my forehead. "Fuck. Whatever. Lets... Lets just go."

Blondie's head piqued up, "Hey, as long as we're late, you think we can find a food court? Or a cafeteria? I'm starving."

Oh look, an idea I am in complete agreement on. "Oh hell yes. Point me to the food."

Ruby just giggled.

"Now boys, I'm sure you want to eat, but how 'bout we go to orientation first then eat?"

Crap. I'm fucking hungry. Emptying out my stomach was not a good way to start off my first day in this world.

"Fine." We chorused.

She just kept on giggling, walking on ahead to the castle while we trailed behind.

Okay, focus. Ruby's cute, get over it. And you may be hungry right now, but survival is first and foremost. You need to plan right now, how things are gonna go. The first season may or may not happen regularly, you can't depend on what you know. You've only watched the first two episodes of the second one, not enough knowledge to foretell anything that's going to happen in the near future. But the first thing to do is recall as much as you can ABOUT the first season and go on from there. Life or death, you have to focus.

And with that thought, we walked towards the castle, unsure of what the future holds for us.


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting The Amazon

A/N: I'm done! -sob!- I'm done!

Sorry it took so long, but I actually had this ready awhile ago, but I accidentally deleted this chapter. It then took me this week and the rest of the last one to finish this, again. Don't expect the other one to come out next week.

Note to the wise, never do this on an iPhone.

Also, shoutouts to three reviewers!

Thehappyvampire: Thanks for pointing that out. I'll fix it in the future.

Interested Fan: You, anon, have pointed out a very good point. So I will now explain: Jaune and Ruby are both extraordinarily awkward. Ruby because of her fascination of weapons and generally not good with normal people, and Jaune... You'll see later on. But it's a cliche in fics, so you could probably guess it. And they were probably just trying to think of a way to say something without coming off as awkward. Kinda counterproductive don't cha think?

TenchiSaWaDa: OMG. You're one of the first authors I've read, and I love your work. I just never got around to favoriting them... Anyway, that's just how I am. I literally am just making a blob of conscious because I have no idea when or where to slow down. I am very unrefined and quite frankly, full of myself. My thoughts are everywhere and they don't necessarily link with each other. Also, I know of the cruelty in the world, I just don't know HOW cruel it really is. Especially in a monster-infested environment. I may be conscious of this fact, but I'm not exactly aware of how dangerous this is. Of course being a reader of things like this, I will try an discover the new limits imposed by this reality. Also, can you show or direct me to words that use description and/or emotions, feelings to improve it? I was never very good with those things.

Please review more! It would be great if there was more criticism so I could improve, but I appreciate the support of those who don't!

Now onto the show!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting The Amazon

I'm not sure if anyone realizes this, but the castle is freaking huge. And when I mean huge, I meant like the Twin Towers tall and Pentagon wide. I don't know any of the measurements of either places, but I bet their pretty damn big. Seriously, we've been walking for around five minutes already, and I'm just annoyed.

For all five minutes, we somehow avoided conversation about anything. Sure, we had some pretty deep shit going on awhile ago, but I didn't realize small chat was going to be such an ordeal. I have an excuse, I'm the new guy to this world and I can't really make any input until I learn more about it. Sure, I could ask the standard 'what's your favorite color?' Question, but it'll die down soon enough. Besides, there aren't enough people around to really make it interesting. The other two on the other hand are silent like ghosts. Jaune has no idea that anything is wrong from the look on his face and Ruby was looking at scenery, or whenever another person is walking by(checking out their weapons?). The sad thing is, I'm probably the most anti-social person in this group and even I feel the need to talk right now. Stupid dimensional change, couldn't give me my iPhone...

Thankfully, we got to a large arc that had all these fancy designs like with an arc within an arc with a cage-like pattern in between the two connecting. And that was just the doorway. Looking into the orientation room, it would be more precise to say an open-sky hall if anything.

The area open is enormous, not like the castle, but like a giant open cage. The backside of the hall has a large backdrop, with patterns, designs, and glass windows that seem more fitted to a cathedral or a church. But considering that this is a place where one learns how to hunt the darkness, I suppose it is appropriate. At the ground of the back is a platform with a microphone on it. On the sides, which is kind of circular in shape, is a design of a church window with a large circle in the top that has a line going down the middle to the floor with four smaller circles concentric to it forming a s shadow-like cross with a small empty circle in the middle. Above this is a rather short pane of glass(probably Dust-enforced) extending all around the room with benchers going up successively to another set of glass with another set of benchers. Holy crap, this place is huge.

"Hey, Ruby! Over here! I saved a spot for you!"

Startled out of my thoughts, I looked around for whoever spoke and saw a hand with black fingerless-gloves and a golden bracelet raised in the air. The girl herself can be described as a 'blonde bombshell' which I will completely agree with. While I can't see most of her features except the clothing she has on. I can see her long blonde hair, incredible curves, wearing a tight leather jacket with a yellow shirt underneath that exposes her stomach, a very nice toned stomach I must add, and wearing some of the shortest black shorts I've ever seen with a brown skirt belt(I think?) around it. Her legs are really nice though. I mean, wow.

... Shutting up now. Stupid hormones.

"Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you guys later!"

Oh, okay. That's fine. Wait a minute, problem. This is only the first half of an episode, I have no clue what happened in between now and then. And assuming that this around ten in the morning and that the conversation at night happened around eight to ten, its safe to assume that I have no idea what would happen in that ten to twelve hour time gap. Meaning that's there is a lot of time for me fudge things over... Meh, my arrival already fudged things over. Might as well make it more fudgy.

Right before Ruby could leave, I grabbed her hand. She stopped and jerked to a halted stop and turned to look at whoever grabbed her. Surprised to see me holding her, I quickly asked what was in my mind.

"Hey, after this, you wanna grab a bite?"

Hey, did I ask something stupid? I mean, Ruby is looking at me strangely. After all, all I did was ask her out for... Lunch...

...

OH MY GOD! I asked her out! Shit, fix it you idiot! Quick, think fast!

"Uh, I mean with me and Jaune ya know. Just three nice hunters-in-training learning about each other over lunch. Ya know, that kind of stuff." I spewed out of my mouth.

Of course, it had to continue without me. "Not that I wasn't asking you out. I mean you are pretty, but its just... I'm just gonna shut up now."

... Great job idiot. Nice move. Really, I applaud you're straight forwardness. God, it sucks not being able to talk properly with girls.

She just stared at me a moment, a light flush across her cheeks. I think she might be mad, or she might be embarrassed about what you said. Either way, just hope she doesn't smack you.

"Uh, sure." She stammered. "But I gotta go. So lunch right?"

Noticing I was still holding her hand for some reason, I quickly dropped it. "Yeah, yeah. Lunch. After this. See ya then?"

She nodded. "See you guys then." And she sped off into the crowd where I saw the blondeshell raise her arm up.

This is when Jaune finally came out of whatever daydream he was in. "Hey, where did Ruby go?"

"She left because of you." Good way to distract your self from epic fail, mess with someone else who has no idea what happened.

"What!? Really?" Jaune doubted himself.

Wow, now this is just making me feel like a dick. He's just so sad. Better tell him the truth. "Nah, she left to go meet with someone."

He scowled(puppy pout) at me. "Hey! That's not cool man!" And then my words seemed to get through to him because his eyes lit up and then his head fell. "Aw, where else am I going to find a nice company."

What the hell am I, chopped liver? Sure, I'm not a girl, but I'm decent company, I think.

"Dude, what the hell am I, chopped liver?" Didn't mean to actually voice that.

He just gave me this kind of wiry look. "No, no, it's just that, you know, you're a guy. You get that right?" Fortunately, I do. So I nodded. "Right then, see you later." And he began to march off.

Woah, wait a moment here. "Hey! Where're you going?" That was not the sound of dismay coming from me, nope.

"Oh, you know, meeting those friends I haven't met yet. Strangers are just friends we don't know yet. Well, that's what my mom says."

Wise woman, some true words from someone who must have lived. "Alright then, I guess I'll bring that stranger along right away then." Yeah, like that creepy old man that's staring at you from across the room.

His face just seemed to strangle itself into expressing his confusion. "O... Kay? See you later!" With that, he cheerfully walked away.

And that was the last time I saw his ever again... Oh, wait, I can still see that mess of strands he calls hair. Curse his blonde locks and tall height. He's like a beacon in a sea of colors.

Sighing at the lost of a companion, I turned to wonder around when I saw a flash of red come across my vision. My head whipped itself around at seeing such a unique color in the crowd. So far, I've only seen shades of black and brown with a several yellows in the mix. I think the closest thing to red I've seen is a brownish-red where the red is almost nonexistent.

My eyes locked onto the red, which led to the discovery of a girl with it. She was looking off in the distance, or rather where I was talking with Jaune, because she seems to be staring at the general location of where he is(I say general because there is a surprising number of blondes in that direction).

The girl has long red(more like crimson) hair that looks to extend to the end of her backside, with it pulled back by a bronze circlet(? Not sure what it is.) that allows for full vision of her face. Her face appears to be kind, with emerald eyes that shine brightly for some reason and she has this earring thats bronze and has some green in the middle(jade, emerald, Dust?). On her neck is a bronze item that resembles the wear of an Egyptian Queen, what with all the feather-like attachments. On her left arm is another bronze circlet, but fitted around her shoulder, with a dark red sleeve that covers both of her hands with a bronze bracer over her left one. Her body armor seemed to be in two different pieces; the first being the outer armor which is a bronze which is some kind of strapless pieces with a pattern around the top, which somehow conforms to her form without connecting with each piece, leaving a gap in the middle(the hell?). The second layer is a golden piece that seems to have a double neckline, I think it might actually be the piece that makes the entire ensemble possible(maybe also Dust-infused to some effect to increase durability?). She is also wearing a red skirt that stops around mid-thighs which is where there is a long red sash is attached and stops around her ankles. Tied around it is a belt with a bronze circle(amulet?) attached to it. Going further down, she is wearing greaves that protects her thighs, shin, and calfs and has brown boots with a bronze trim. And she seems kinda familiar.

Oh. The person I just checked out is Pyrrha Nikos. The apparent badass that everyone wants to know and whatever the hell else she is. And above all, has a very prominent crush on Jaune. If I didn't already know that, I doubt I would have noticed the slight flush on her face.

Seriously though, I feel bad for her. How does a guy not notice, especially their teammate, their PARTNER, behaving oddly at times concerning them? And the guy just keeps on gunning for someone else, not noticing the others feelings, that hurts to watch after seeing it several times. It just gets sad after awhile.

I've already made things go fudgy since I got here, why not to all the way? So I am now putting into operation: Get Jaune and Pyrrha together, in action! Or in other words, Operation Pyre! Well, that's only if I'm relatively close to them, can't pair them if I don't know 'em.

And shut up, it's hard to come up with a ship name when you have no idea if the pairing already has a name. And honestly, I like mine more if there is a ship name for it.

Wait, is it just me, or is someone staring at me?

My eyes placed their full attention at Pyrrha... Who was staring at me. Oh, so that's where it's coming from. She looks a little curious, I wonder wh-... I was staring at her wasn't I? And she probably noticed.

...

Don't panic, just greet her casually and apologize. As long as she doesn't call you out by calling you a creeper, we're all good. Besides, this might be a way to get Pyre underway.

Three birds with one stone, this is good, this is good... Shut up, I know I'm lying to myself, but its good to delude, yes?

Taking my chances of a bad greet, I strode across the distance between us and introduced myself. "Hi, sorry about the staring, I didn't mean to do that. My name's Avarice, what's yours?" I stuck my hand out.

She seems wary of my intentions, examining my visage for something. She wasn't all that trusting with me, which I admit I would too if some complete stranger was staring at me for no apparent reason. She has every right to be wary.

It appears that she found whatever the hell she was looking for because after a moment of hesitation, she shook my hand. "Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos." As she said her last name, her grip suddenly strengthened(I say this because my hand nearly got crushed to bits, ow) and then questioned, "And if you do not mind my asking, why were you observing me?"

Dear mother of god, how strong is this gir- woman!? Mercy, uncle, I'm your bitch, PLEASE STOP CRUSHING MY HAND! What kind of crippling agony does she want to put me through!?

Answering as calmly with as much composure I could muster, I replied, "Oh, I was just seeing a certain person becoming interested in another person."

"I'm afraid I do not understand what you are saying, elaborate?"

... I thought I was being pretty frank, I mean- OH GOD THE PAIN! Why do you crush hand so!?

"I saw you checking my friend out!" I babbled. And no, I did not squeak. Nor did I cry. Something just got caught in my eyes.

Flushing the color of her hair, she immediately let go of my hand(sweet relief! Oh how I missed thee!) and began to make some small gestures with her hands that I'm sure that is supposed to be a denial. I'm only happy that she doesn't realize that what I said was impossible, not unless I had the Byakugan or something.

She began to sputter, but she regained her composure and asked me with a slight flush, "How did you know?"

"How many romance movies have you seen?" I questioned while trying to subtly shake the pain out of my hand, dear god that hurt!

"What does that have to do with this situation?" She seemed befuddled by my apparent deviation.

"Well, when a girl likes a boy they-"

"I know that. Simplify."

Still in slight pain, I rushed through it. "Girl sees cute boy, girl checks out cute boy, girl wants ravage boy." See? There, simplified at its best. Not really, but it gets the job done.

"Ah, I see. Very well then, I will avoid doing so in the future."

"... Don't you mean your not going to do it again? And you actually understood that?"

"No, I mean I will be more discreet in the future. And your analogy, while a bit crude, I understand it."

She then just kind of gave me a blank stare before she gave out a smile. I don't know why, but why does this smile remind me of certain dangerous situations in animes?

"Since you seem to know about my current disposition and since you appear to be a friend of his, I can only hope you do not tell him of what you saw, yes?"

A moment after she said her piece, a pulse echoed from her form, and suddenly things just slowed to a halt.

My instincts roared, telling me to run from this inhuman monster in front of me. My eyes tell me I'm looking at a regular human, but my mind and heart just want to rip themselves out of their place and flee. It wouldn't matter if death found me, it would be better than to face this insurmountable being. Death's embrace would be more comforting than trying to stand to it.

I've never felt this much presence, being, in my life. Sure, all I've ever faced were people with some form of authority over a matter, but all I did was stare at them. They had some weight, but not enough to impose fear. But this thing in front of me was truly massive, an invisible entity pressing its existence unto my being, my soul if I were to think of it.

I can't adequately explain the forces within the pressure, only that its incredible and that its all being released by the red-haired girl in front of me.

Time resumed, and the color that faded from vision reappeared as if nothing had happened. My voice had a slight quiver when I affirmed my silence, not willing to go against that thing again. And I'm normally that belligerent ass that could ignore dangerous things.

This time her smile became a little less fixed into place and a bit more genuine. "Thank you. Is there anything else you would like to speak of?"

Still shaken from whatever the hell just happened, I brought up the one thing that could guarantee her interest and time for me to think. "How about I introduce you to my friend?"

Her eyes sparked, but her words spoke differently. "Well, I would not want to be a bother."

I really have to try for this didn't I? Stupid Pyre, stupid Jaune. "I did say I would bring over a stranger. Why not you?"

"Well then, if you do not mind..."

"Yeah, yeah. The first thing we need to though is find him."

All for you, you blonde bastard. All for you.

* * *

You know, women are much stronger than what humanity gives them credit for. We have all heard stories of mothers saving themselves because their children were in duress and they could potentially die, accessing strength that they normally wouldn't be able to. And that's because they were after something precious to themselves, or at least what they considered to be important.

Or in this case, hunting down their man.

The crowds are difficult to navigate through, especially so when your in a room full of trainees who believe that their special for being accepted into such an elite school. Even worse, their teens with overfed confidence and that alone is begging for disaster. I've had to face this one guy that thought he was tough shit, trying to be all macho after I asked him to move because be was blocking the way. It might have something to do with the two girls he was trying to impress, but I'm sure that they aren't interested in him given their I-don't-care attitude. Dude tried to push me around asking me what I was going to do about it, that was until I felt that goddamned pressure against my back again. I must have gotten some immunity to it because the guy just paled and sorta shuffled himself to the side after a moment. He seemed confused as to why he did it, but I was more than willing to take advantage of it and lead on the yellow beacon.

Strangely enough, that pressure was still hanging around, because after that guy, everyone else just started avoiding wherever I was walking towards. It was just a small pocket of space, but one I was grateful for. Unfortunately, there actually are a lot of blondes in the direction I was heading for, and ended up following the yellow. Of course, the presence became a lot more prominent with faint feeling of annoyance, and the pockets because moderately large circles.

Seriously, it's kind of terrifying how much she wants to meet him.

but still, this gave me time to think. Think on the strange force that oppressed my higher mental capacity. What the hell was that incredible pressure? What the hell was it called? Chakra? No, what was it? Aura, that's what it was. The way they portrayed it was that it was all light and sparkles, but that shit was just plain oppressive. Maybe it's because I'm not from around this universe? No, that douche felt exactly the same way, terrified and confused about it like I was at first. Perhaps it's due to unfamiliarity? After all, humans are terrified of the unknown, that was exactly that; an unknown to all sensible senses and a downright menace to those unfamiliar with it. But then why was that guy afraid? He must have interacted with that force somehow. More questions, but I need answers. I guess I can think more on this after I find Jaune.

Thankfully, I found after the third wrong blonde talking to two people. One was a guy in green and white and the other is in black and pink with a ribbon on her back. They seem familiar, I wonder why?

I stopped right behind the girl in pink before I greeted the familiar face of Jaune. "Hey Jaune, I got that-" And suddenly things were spinning.

One moment, I was telling Jaune about Pyrrha, the next all I could see we're dizzying figures of varying colors fly themselves across my vision like a kaleidoscope, everything shifting and shaping themselves into outrageous figures of giants and trolls. And oddly, that pink fairy that's saying "Hey!" Every once in a while.

Hey pretty light, why angry? It cause tall people? Me hate tall people too.

"... Nora!... o that!" Oh, Greeny mad. Why Greeny mad?

"... y fault!... ared me!" Why Pinky so loud? Head hurt.

"It did... had... him!" Greeny exclaimed, pointing at me.

"I did... an too!" Pinky told him. Huh, pain less now, think better?

"Uh, is he going to be okay?" Blonde asked(oh, it's Jaune, never mind). Ooh, hearing back. That nice.

"He will be fine, I am just healing the damage inflicted upon him." Said a voice nearby. Ain't that flowery. Oh, my thoughts are properly flowing. That's good.

Hey, who's thing is on my head?

Twisting my head(ow) to get a look at the person, I can see Pyrrha. Pyrrha with her hands hovering over my head, said hands emitting that glow that I feared earlier. That glow that I am now really enjoying because its soothing. Really, really, soothing.

And something began to stir in my chest, a once empty slumber awakening into conscious. Chained to a surface, it cries a mournful sound, one that resonated deeply with me. Yet there was also joy, joy of an event occurring now.

Then Pyrrha spoke. Her voice was soft, softer than anything I've heard from this point, yet it seemed to echo, rumbling my body and core. And the thing within cries even more, ecstatic. "_Man has limitless potential. We reach the greatest of heights in hardship, in our desires we scratch the bare surface of our abilities. Struggling for power and fighting off the darkness, morality is our strength and hope. Outsider Beyond World, I unbound thee from death and stretch your path to infinity. By my power, your soul is released._"

Deep inside me, I could visualize the change. My soul was a cavern, large and empty. Cold and terrifying was what it was, creatures lurking in the dark hissing and clawing in place. Brief pockets of lights randomly dispersed in this place, driving back those monsters, my very being preventing the consumption of 'me'. There was no change in the years gone by, the monsters weakening and strengthen by thoughts, with only a pulse of a sleep resided within. Never woken, never breached, never to see the creation around it and fend off the beast from within.

Then _light_ flooded in, and it was glorious. A once terrifying cavern is now a great hall, time finally resuming. The darkness receded into nothingness, warmth now felt from every inch of space. The emptiness was given purpose, and the lonely feeling fell back, a lingering fear. The monsters died in terrible shrieks of pain, dying by the masses, attempting to shield themselves from the inevitable doom. And the beast that was asleep finally awoken. Chains upon chains that held it down were of sufficient strength no longer, for it rose. Higher and higher did it rose until the chains tensed against the strength of the mighty being, hoping to repress it. But the beast was too strong, a single roar rattled the chains from their places, and they shattered. A rain of metal fell as it released another earthshaking howl, a scream of freedom. And with the release of the Titan, and the hall grew brighter, a song of joy and ecstasy resounding in my soul.

But something was amiss in this wondrous event. The freeing of the beast released another thing. A shadow, a wicked little thing that survived by instinct alone. And that was all it needed. It was not evil or malicious, just a very lonely, unhappy piece. And it ate. It ate the darkness that tried to hide, it ate the corpses of the monsters that once dwelt within, it ate the motes of blacken dust in the air, and it cackled. A long shrieking sound came from it.

And I knew it is stronger than me. It may be small, it may not have that incredible roar like the beast has, but its stronger than me. Hidden with my soul, having to sustain itself on meager meals between the years, it's a survivor. It's not strong now, but it will be stronger than I ever will be later. Stronger than I am now.

And then the moment died, and the image of my spirit faded away, but burned into my memories.

Now that I could see properly without blurs, I can see an imperceptible hue of white in my vision, strengthening the weak body and boosting it to levels I could never imagine of reaching alone. Then it died down, but I knew it was still there, enhancing my capabilities passively, and possibly even more actively.

Sitting up, I couldn't help but marvel this new strength that ran through my body, this incredible feeling of being so light. Is this Aura? The light of our being and the epitome of existence? An expression of our soul?

Funny, I thought I didn't have a soul.

Still, it's kind of concerning how this came to be. Can I recall how it happened?

First, I was saying hi to Jaune. Second, I went flying with a wicked head injure. Three, there were many, many pretty birds and Navi(... Wait, what?). Four, Greeny is nice and Pinky is whiny. Five, Jaune's a tall prick. Six, someone was healing me. Seven, it turns out it was Pyrrha and she went into his freaky-ass chant that awoke my soul(which the words echoed within me, and terrified me).

Wait, Pyrrha. Didn't it drain the hell out of her when she did it for Jaune?

Suddenly concerned about the redhead I've only known for a few minutes, I placed my hand on the floor and with a deft twist of my wrist, I spun around to see an exhausted Pyrrha Nikos.

She didn't look so good. Her vibrant eyes dulled down into a darker shade. Her sweat ran down like giant rivulets of water and her skin went from a healthy peach to a pale white. And the most interesting of all is that her hair became limp, with the red fading into a darker version of itself.

But it was her eyes that frightened me. She looked at me like I was another being altogether, something alien and incomprehensible.

"What are you?" She whispered.

I just froze, the freeing feeling still lingering. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She ignored me. "I was healing you, but something gave way. Your Aura is open, but why did I open it? What are you?"

An uncomfortable feeling grew from my core, and I ignored it. "I have no idea what you're talking about. But I'm just a good ol' human."

Thankfully, Jaune interrupted us. Even better, he was looking at Pyrrha.

"Hey, are you alright?" His voice laced with concern.

Snapping herself from my gaze she turned to the one she wanted to meet and a slight flash of red came across her cheeks. "Ah, I am well."

He grinned that boyish grin of his and offered his hand. "Jaune. Jaune Arc. Yours?"

Staring at his hand, she grasped it gently, much unlike our own. A soft smile came across her face, her body regaining color and her hair more vibrant. "Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you."

... My moment of soul realization is over. I am now committing this to memory in case they ever got to together. And if I stay in this world, tell this sickeningly sweet story to their kids. If they have any.

Of course, this moment was ruin by a really loud, really close voice.

"Hey Jaun-Jaun, who are they?"

Turning around, I saw two other teenagers standing side-by-side with each other. I'm guessing it was the girl because I very much doubt that the high-pitched voice belong to the guy. No matter how hilarious it would be.

Standing up, I sighed at what could possibly be the longest day of my life.

Not even a whole hour and I've already met some of the main players of this world, almost got killed by two of them, and was threatened with pain by the most skilled one of all in Tournament Combat.

...

I let out a long suffering sigh. Shit like this never happened back home.

It was just going to be one of those days.

* * *

... This did not go as I planned it. Scrap ideas 1-3.

... Rewriting this still did not go as planned originally. Scrap ideas NEW 1-3


	4. Chapter 4: Orientation

A/N: Hellos once more! Another chapter out! And the next one won't be seen next week, because I have writers block!

damn.

Anyway enjoy the chapter! And also, how do you think of the way I depicted JNPR? On, off? Tell me so I can improve their characters and have them be them and not what I want them. If it went my way, they would all be very Mary Sue. ish.

* * *

Chapter 4: Orientation With The Sloth, Knight, And Amazon, And the Missing Energizer Bunny

I immediately began to observe the pair, scrutinizing over minor details and their general appearance. Even though nothing may come out of it, it's good to familiarize myself with their images once more.

The guy in green(oh, Greeny. Thanks for the concern.) has an oriental look, a mat of black hair with a face that has some resemblance to an Asian. For whatever reason, there's a long strip of purple in his hair(maybe as an expression of individuality?) as a prominent highlight, which strangely match his violet(that's purplish right?) eyes. Creepy, but cool. His shirt is also oriental, with a long black stripe that seemed to be more in line of a serpent with yellow laces at the top with a green as the general color of his shirt. His pants look to be like white jeans, but I'm more inclined to believe its martial arts pants because of the whole stereotypical Asian-fighter thing, except his is actually kinda cool(I'm Asian too, so no one can say I'm stereotyping).

The girl on the other hand, is very much the opposite of the male. I don't mean in the way they dress, but in their demeanor. The guy is relaxed, if a bit tense, waiting for some sort of outburst. The girl just seems to be one of those kids on a sugar high and never came down from it as they got older, waiting to do a spontaneous action. And it wasn't only her way of speaking that made me come to that conclusion.

The girl herself is strange, with her light blue eyes, orange hair that seems to spike out at the back and a face that kinda makes you want to go aww. She is wearing a strange combination of metal and black fabric that seemed to form some kind of vest that covers her sides and rounds itself out around her neck with the black covering her shoulder areas. Underneath that vest is a plain white shirt that is tucked tightly into it with a cutout of a heart around the chest area(...why? Goddamn hormones). In the middle of her stomach there is a strip of red on either side of the the vest with a light purple fabric between. From there is a mid-length pink skirt(oh, this is Pinky... I still don't forgive you.) and pink and white sneakers. On her elbows is a white sleeve that covers most of her lower and upper arm with her hands covered by pink fingerless combat gloves.

Appearance aside, she just seemed to radiate energy. Maybe her Aura has something to do with this feeling?

Huh, it looks like the time it took to catalogue their appearances didn't take long at all if they're not asking why I'm staring at them. Glancing back to see what had Jaune so occupied, I saw him and Pyrrha still in the middle of conversation. Oh, and they still haven't let their hands separate yet.

Ooh, Pyre is already in action! And I had to put in no effort whatsoever into making it go smoothly. Awesome! Wait, I still have to introduce myself.

"It looks like Jaune is a little busy." I pointed out. "So I'll just introduce myself. Name's Avarice. Nice to meet you guys... I think."

Pinky took that as an invitation. "Hiyah! My name is Nora! And this is Ren-Ren!" She excitedly told me, which followed with a wave of her arms.

'Ren-Ren' just gave a long suffering sigh. "Nora. That isn't how we introduce people. And stop calling me that." He then introduced themselves. "Sorry about that. My name is Lie Ren. And this is my friend, Nora Valkyrie."

"... Okay, three things. First, nice to meet you, and no problem. Second, why is her last name so badass? And third, should I call you Lie or Ren?" Is his first name his last name or is it the other way around. Cultural similarity?

Nora sparkled. "Oooh! Ren, he just called me a badass! Can we keep him?"

I just stared at her like she was crazy when Ren spoke, "No Nora, we can Not keep him. Not like the last four others either." He continued, tilting his head towards me. "Nora's last name is due to some long ancestry around combat, something about being the angels of war. Apparently, her family is blessed by a deity I don't know of. And you can call me Ren, Lie is actually my surname."

Huh, so I guess it's safe to assume that there is similarities between my world and this one. Well, given that this is made by the people in my world and that they are making some bases around world history, I think it's safe to assume that there are going to be numerous minor and major differences, what with the Grimms and all.

While I was thinking about it, Nora just kept on going. "Oh please Ren-Ren! I'll, I'll, feed him, take care of him, walk him, and let him go to the bathroom!"

... What? "No Nora. No matter how much you want to, you cannot take human beings as pets. Do you remember your other pets?"

She froze. Oh thank god, if she kept on going on about it, I wasn't sure I would be able to handle it. I mean, just imagining her with any kind of pet, I shivered at the thought. The poor thing might be dead, or became an overgrown variety of its species. You never know with crazy. And no, crazy is not classified as good or bad. Especially for Nora.

Break your legs indeed.

"I'll be good." Oh dear god. What happened to them? Missing limbs?

Before I could put in any more thought on this, there was something I had to know. "Hey Ren?"

His attention was on me again. Nodding at my voice, I took this as a sign to continue. "So, what exactly happened that got me laid out?" It is a legitimate question. All I knew one moment I was saying hello, the next, my mind is all shaken like one of those shakers.

He winced. "Uh. Sorry about that. Nora was just... Startled? When she hit you." Ren answered my question with a questionable lit when he said 'startled'. Does that not happen?

"She nearly knocked my head off." I deadpanned. No mercy. I could still feel the sting on my cheeks and the burn on my neck.

"I'm soooooo sorry!" Nora apologized.

I didn't exactly feel generous with the person I'm sure almost killed me. "You nearly knocked my head off." I repeated.

"I said I'm sorry!" She said.

"My head. Off." Mercilessly, I reiterated my feelings on the matter.

I saw some movement behind and glanced upwards to see Ren making some gestures, if the waving of his hands and head were any indication. I think if I interpreted what he did correctly, whatever Nora's going to do next is going to be bad for me. Right, and like her almost killing me wasn't bad enough.

It wasn't. "Please accept my apology."

My eyes bulged. No, it wasn't because of her almost low voice(wow, I never believed it could get so low) that I actually accepted it, nor was the fact that she actually used proper grammar(that alone terrifys me.). It was more because she gave me those big, round, tear-jerking eyes with that really sad face that were staring at me. I swear to god, that look should be illegal. I mean, what kind of being can even make that type of expression!? Seriously, it's like anime coming to life! And the way she said it, it was more like a child that got caught doing something wrong, but they didn't know that what they did was bad. It actually kinda hurt when she did it. Oh, never mind, that's just my heart.

I had to turn away. "Okay! Apology accepted, now stop looking like that!"

Her expression went back to normal. "Yay! Floor-guy accepts my sorries!" And she just sorta teleported around Ren in happiness doing some strange dance.

I blankly stared at the craziness, and decided that my mind didn't really need to see this right now. So I threw a look at Ren. "She gets you with that too, doesn't she?"

"Unfortunately." He confirmed.

Oh your poor bastard.

"Oh!" Nora squealed, which I jumped at because I didn't see her come back, I was pretty sure she was back behind Ren there... "Because your such a boy that I'll give you a gift. Oh yes, who's a good boy, who's a good boy?" She cooed at me, and she then proceeded to rub my head.

... When the hell did I become the pet?

Ren had the same thought. "Nora, Avarice is not your pet. He is not your dog, and he is not Mr. Sunggles. Can you please leave him alone?"

Nora gasped. "Snuggles!" She then threw herself at me and somehow got me to give her a piggy-back I must add, I have no idea how she got to my back. "I missed you Snuggy!" And then she wrapped her arms around my head.

... I am so confused right now, I just can't say anything. Literally.

"Nora, take your hand off his mouth."

Feeling a shift from the top of my body, she lifted said hand(when the hell did that get there?) to what I believe to be scratching the back of her head. "Sorry Ren."

"Just get back down here." Ren just seemed resigned in Nora doing whatever she wants. Maybe he's whipped?

"Okay!" And then she was in front of me. Again. Somehow climbing down my back and taking her place next to Ren in a blink of an eye. No, seriously, I blinked and she was just there, poof. "Hey, Ren, look what I got!" She pulled out several strands of black out of nowhere.

Wait a second... Isn't that my hair? Because my scalp feels awfully itchy for no apparent reason. And ow, I can suddenly feel where she pulled them out. Jeez, she got them at the roots too, ow.

"... Why did you take his hair?" Ren asked.

She just giggled. "For his gift silly! Bye-bye, I'll be back!" And then she ran off to gods know where.

Ren and I just stood there for a moment, just trying to process what just happened. Okay, Ren was just chilling and waiting for Nora, I on the other hand was just trying to figure out what just happened. I am very, very confused after Hurricane Nora passed.

This is the most confusing moment of my life. No ifs, buts, or whatsoevers. I knew she was hyper, but I never thought she was so... Odd.

"So..." I said after a moment of silence. "This happens a lot?"

"Yep." His tone

"Is she always so active?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

A thought came to me. "Do you know why she calls me floor-guy?"

"Yep."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Yep."

Wait a minute...

"Are you a tree?"

"Yep." This guy wasn't even paying attention.

"Do you like Nora?"

"Yep." A brief moment of sweet silence before he realized something about what I said. "Woah, wait. What did you just say?"

Bingo. So telling her you said that. "I said, do you want to go and break up their little moment?" I jabbed my thumb backwards where I know to be where Jaune and Pyrrha are having their little moment. Pyre for the win!

He just looked at me suspiciously. "I'm sure you said something else." He accused.

Act natural. "You must be imaging things. Lets go, I think their moment is just about over."

And I fled from him just in case he actually knew what I was talking about.

* * *

"Hey! What'cha guys doin'?" I exuberantly slammed my arm across Jaune.

Having successfully distracted Ren from my questions by bringing him here, I was wondering how did things go between them.

Jaune was about to answer me until his eyes wandered from me to another person. "Hey, where's Nora?"

And then there was that sensation again, that stupidly oppressive Aura. Well, now that I could feel it out now that my own Aura was opened, there is something distinct about it. In fact, just calling it oppressive is wrong. The right term is... Repulsive. Yeah, that's it, repulsive. Not that I meant that it was pungent or disgusting, but there is just something there that just wanted me to get away from her and hide a way like a forest animal. Maybe a squirrel in a tree.

Anyway, Pyrrha emitted this type of around her, and both Ren and I were affected by it. Ren actually took it rather well, shrugging it off like it was nothing. I, on the other hand, twitched slightly in the direction I wanted to run towards before I controlled myself. It must have been exposure, because if there is no way I should have been able to stay here if that thing came out in full force. Maybe an extra benefit of Aura?

No, what really surprises me is that Jaune just doesn't feel it. He didn't notice the change in the atmosphere, notice the fact that she now had a fake smile on her face, or the fact that another females name seemed to invoke the war goddess within her. Very terrifying, that one.

"She left." Was Ren's reply.

"Oh. By the way, now that she isn't here, are you guys going out?"

...

What?

Obviously, I wasn't the only shocked by his bluntness. Pyrrha just stopped emitting her Aura, realizing what he said, and also giving him an incredulous look for asking that to a stranger. Of which I agree.

Ren, on the hand, jaw dropped. The normally unflappable, lazy-ass(broski) guy that I've seen kick a serpent the size of a full-grown tree and then some ass with a single palm strike while disinterested. This is very same guy that took a class in bassery with a masters in martial arts.

And even he is astounded by Jaune's question.

Man, I think I'm gonna enjoy hanging around him. If this keeps happening, I'd be very entertained each day.

"... What?" His face became blank.

Jaune just continued, "It's just that you guys are so close to each other. Did you know that you guys were practically leaning on each other when I was talking to each other?"

... Keep talking. This interests me. Very much so.

"No. We are not going out with each other. We are childhood friends. Also, it's Nora."

Jaune took the information in and thought about it. After a moment, he nodded and said, "Point.".

That alone shocked me. How could she shock people so quickly?

Of course, Pyrrha wanted to know what this is all about. "Excuse me, but who is this Nora?"

The guys just gave a three-way glance, as if communicating the crazy actions of Nora and how she didn't make sense. I think I heard someone say, "she should find out by herself" but I think that was just my thought.

Ren answered. "Nora is a bit... Special. You'll find out yourself sooner or later."

The two of us nodded our heads at his answer while Pyrrha looked confused as to why we were agreeing with him. But before she could get a word in, we heard the sound of a microphone being turned on and someone coughing into it.

At this, all of us turned our attention to the man on the podium along side a woman.

The first thought that came to mind was "pimp-daddy". And he had it going for him too. Frazzled white hair, dark shades, and a glare that just told you to shut up. His face seemed relaxed but stern. His eyes, even though I really couldn't see them from where I was standing just screamed hardened. He had a green scarf around his neck and wore an immaculate black suit. But the real eye-drawer was his cane. It didn't look anything special, but I've never seen anyone with a cane that just felt so different. It completed his image as head pimp, it somehow emanated a well of power just waiting to be unleased, and it was just plain awesome.

I think I could like him if he was a teacher.

The woman on the other hand screamed the stereotypical stern teacher appearance. She wore her hair in that immaculate way you could tell that their stern and serious, especially in the way she had it tied into a neat blonde bun. Her face held that stern vibe that just makes you want to obey her in fear of her giving you a punishment. She wore a white work shirt that was partially hidden away by her black corset that was held together by tiny golden buttons. Below that is a black shirt that stopped a little above her knee, but was covered by long black stockings(or is it pantyhose? Never really knew the name.) that extended into her black boots. Attached to her boots is a small holster which I had no idea had stored in there. To complete her look is a long purple cape that seemed to have a black exterior and ended around her skirt by what appears to be tendrils.

There are two things that I can conclude about her.

One- she is purely no-nonsense and takes her job and responsibilities seriously.

Two- she'd probably would make a very good dominatrix.

...

Oi, don't look at me like that, I'm sure some of you guys have thought of that.

"...I'll keep this brief." The white haired pimp fixed his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Here, he gazed at the crowd of students, and suddenly i felt insignificant before it. "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose and assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove your knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

A moment of silence fell over the hall, and I'm sure none of them were quite willing to break it either. Neither was I. But I read enough fics to be able to say no fucking shit.

What the hell do you think a teenager is? A productive members of society? Oh, sure, some of them work, and some of them are intelligent enough to make decisions that impact their lives. But most of them are pretty fucking stupid. They waste their youth getting drunk and drinking, knowing what the hell their wasting. Of thing they know, same shit with them.

Case in point: me.

I don't drink, smoke, or do drugs. But I do laze around reading fanfiction and if their epic or sad enough, yell out broski or cry. That's right, I'm man enough to say I cry.

Just don't tell anyone you know.

Second point, of fucking course knowledge isn't going to solve all your problems. Have you played any video games? I'm pretty sure a child would know that knowing everything isn't exactly going to help you. You need the wisdom to know options, the impossible possibilities that could run through any moment. To know the consequences of your actions and how far they spread.

I may be stupid, but when you read enough and played enough games, you can get a hand on certain ideas.

Especially if the fact is that your a Main Protagonist. Your actions echo long. I mean, centuries, dear lord. Thank god I'm not one.

Or am I?

... Lets not think about that.

Hey, hot blonde teacher lady is starting to talk. We should listen.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight for your sleeping accommodations. Despite being initiates, you will have to earn your place in this academy."

Well, ain't that peachy, no privacy.

"Fortunately for you, I am allowed to give some details about the task that will take place in the following morning. This will involve a combat scenario in which you will face perilous dangers."

Ooh, spooky. Survival of the fittest, where have I heard that before. Bring it on, we can probably take it... Except for the mooks.

"Unfortunately, that is not the reason why I am allowed to disclose this. Recently, there has been an infestation of C-Class Grimms in the exam site, making the exam much more dangerous than previously."

... I don't remember this in the original episodes. But it can't be my fault, right?

"Including the heightened danger rating, there is another hazard that should be warned to those willing to enter. There is an A-Class Grimm lurking in the forest alongside with two B-Class Grimms."

Many students gasped at this, including the three besides me. I don't think I understand this properly, but shit just got real.

... This can't be my fault right?

"We believe that the best of you may be able to exterminate the two B-Class Grimms, but the A-Class will most likely be out of your reach. So please do not engage it no matter how much you wish to prove your abilities."

... What kind of stupid fuck would want to fight something I suspect would utterly destroy their asses?

Right, teenagers.

The hall began to fill itself with noise, people around us clamoring about the perilous risk of this exam and how it is exponentially harder. There are mutterings of some of them going to die. There is fear in the air, afraid of a creature beyond their strengths and skills. Terrified of the monster that could do things beyond their wildest imaginations. The noise got louder, and the woman on the platform said nothing to quail the fear. Maybe this is needed to impress the situation among the initiates.

... I think I better get some perspective first.

"Hey, what's all the hubbub about A-Class Grimms?"

Their attention snapped to me, staring as if I was stupid. Which at this point, I wasn't going to deny I was. I knew nothing about this world after all.

"You don't know about A-Class?" Surprisingly, Jaune was the one to say this.

"Uh, no?"

"Do you truly not? What about the Class System?" Pyrrha asked.

"What's that again?"

Silence was deafening. No, it was more like deathly. They couldn't believe that I didn't know anything about such an important topic. Maybe I should have just faked knowing?

Jaune was still incredulous. "Are you serious? What did they teach you in school?"

Quick, lie your ass off. "They probably did talk about it, I just wasn't listening."

They didn't believe that at all. Not even for a moment. The expressions that they had made me think that this was in fact a very, very big deal. Then again...

"It's just that they repeated it so many times that I just kinda forgot it. You know how it is, them telling you over and over again, you just wanna forget it."

Ah, there's the nod of understanding. Apparently, I was spot on. I think I could even hear Jaune mutter about how he almost forgot too from all of his teachers lectures.

"So, could one of you explain the big deal about the A-Class?"

Imagine my shock that lazy-ass was the one that explained it to me. "Well," Ren began, "The first thing you need to understand is that Grimms are beings of darkness, but it doesn't mean that they're all cut from the same mold. There are multiple species of a certain type, but many of them come from the same basic line. Each of those species are held to a specific rank based off intelligence, strength, endurance, and an entire list of specifications before being classified."

... That was a lot more comprehensive than I expected of you Ren. And I do think this is most you've spoken since I met you.

"These classifications are labelled from D-Class to S-Class, with each ranking being significantly higher than the other. In fact, some of the requirements are just insane to many civilians, but they are true. Like for instance, a C-Class might have the strength to destroy a tree, but an A-Class can create earthquakes with a single strike."

Holy shit. That's a lot of power their packing. But this brings into mind how large the distance is of each quake and how deep it is.

Also, if that's the classification of Grimms, what about humans?

I voiced my questioned out and Ren gave a look of approval.

"Alright, so, depending on the type of Grimm, an A-Class Grimm's strength could create a fissure that could usually be felt a couple of hundred of feet along. But the actual size of the quake would be around fifteen feet in radius and about three feet in depth. Humans are on a different classification scale, but I could tell you about that later. This is more important."

... Note to self, run like a little bitch in front of A-Class. Hopefully, their exaggerations of their power.

... Oh who am I kidding. When people explain this shit, it just turns out that their more brolic in reality. I hate this life.

"Normally, A-Class Grimms aren't seen near rather populated civilizations, but people aren't sure why. This is why this is an anomaly of incredible proportions. Because if that A-Class were to leave the exam site, it would take at least a team of well-trained hunters/huntresses to take it down with great effort. And not without some major collateral damage being done."

I think I had to say this. "So you're saying that if we meet an A-Ranker, we're screwed. And I mean with a capital S."

He gave a grim smile. "Yes."

... I'm not going to lie anymore, this is probably my fault. None of this shit ever happened. And if the Scorpion and the Bird were only B-Ranked, then how much stronger would an A-Rank one be?

on another note, Ren is a great teacher. Maybe I should ask him to explain things for me?

The woman coughed into the mic, and the entire hall's attention snapped to her. The once booming noise dimmed to a notable quiet. Listening for anything that could raise their chances of survival.

"If you wish to survive past tomorrow, I suggest all of you to make preparations to ensure a higher survival rate. You are dismissed."

And then she walked off the platform, her black cape waving at us mockingly.

Silence held for a moment after she left, all stunned at the odds that were stacked like a tower of steel. Large and immovable, a daunting obstacle.

And like a crack in a dam, a person left. And then another. And more and more before long, it became a torrent of teens escaping through an invisible fracture; frantic in their desires to remain with the living.

Before long, nearly everyone left. The only ones remaining were Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and me. The only reason being that we were rather close to the stage at some point.

The four of us just looked at each other, unsure weather or not to split or to stay.

Well, me and Jaune are probably thinking that. Jaune looks like he's about to have a panic attack. Pretty sure that Pyrrha's as prepared as can be and might stay close to Jaune. Ren seemed as relaxed as ever, but I could see a slight amount of tension in his shoulders belaying his calmness.

I don't think we're all on the same page. All of us are too tense, spring loaded into an action depending on what might happen next.

I was just thinking of how to get everyone to unwind when I remembered something I did earlier. Something that just might get everyone to chill out. It might not do any good, but its better than being tense.

"Hey," I voiced out, and they all turned their gaze at me. Wow, it's intense. "How about we get some lunch?"


End file.
